


Not again!

by Smallestgeek (Geektaire)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Multi, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektaire/pseuds/Smallestgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for flowersh0pau as a treat for Les Mis trick or treat exchange...</p>
<p>The prompt was: combeferre/enjolras/grantaire cuddling while watching a horror movie! and hopefully this complies with that idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersh0pau](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flowersh0pau).



> So I have to apologize to flowersh0pau, when I signed up for this at the beginning of the month/late september I was in a really bad place in my life. I had been denied my visa to go and study in London and I was pretty much freaking out about what was going to be my life for the next year.
> 
> Out of nowhere (and I serious) when I was already giving up, I got an answer from the embassy and out of nowhere my visa arrived in time to just let me call my family and friends, say goodbye and get into a rather crazy (a story for another time) flight and arrive to London just in time for the third week of my masters degree. Since there it has been crazy, getting settled in another city, trying not to spend all of my money in going to the theatre, starting my research proposal, etc.
> 
> I'm not going to say I had forgotten about this, because I knew I had to write it. But somehow the days passed and out of nowhere it's already October 28th! So I wrote this, it's not beta-ed and It's not as long as you deserve my dear friend. So I'm making a promise, I shall write you something else or expand this at some point in the near-est future... or if you want I'll get you a signed flyer from Les Mis... or something.... again I'm really sorry and I hope you like this.

The moment Grantaire opened the door, he knew his boyfriends had been planning something. The smell of his favorite kind of pizza made itself known as he dropped his keys in the table just by the door, feeling even more suspicious when Combeferre’s voice didn't sound telling him to put them in their hook. 

“Guys,” Grantaire said as he moved towards the kitchen, where the pizza smell was coming from. “What are you…” his words died in his throat as he finally stepped inside the kitchen, only to find two pizza boxes, open for him to see the contents and two Häagen-Dazs cartons of his favorite flavours, dulce de leche and midnight chocolate cookie… and it was then when he knew.

“Nope,” was all he said as he turned on his heel and started to make his way towards the door, only to stop dead on his feet as he was confronted with the huge mountain (compared to him at least) that was Combeferre. His eyes were looking at him with tenderness, but Grantaire knew, he knew how that floppy haired, glassed eyed man was as cunning as Satan himself. “No!” Grantaire glared at his really hot, but still evil, boyfriend as he pointed a finger at him. 

“R,” Combeferre said, opening his arms as he started to advance towards him. 

“Bad, Ferre! Bad!” Grantaire kept on pointing at him as he walked backwards, making a screeching noise when his back bumped into his other boyfriend’s chest. 

“Taire,” Enjolras said softly as he moved his arms to circle the younger and smaller man’s waist, nuzzling into his ear as he did so. Grantaire’s chances were blown, Enjolras knew exactly what he did to him whenever he did his whole cuddle monster act, and he knew just as well that there was no way he was even going to try to escape them now.

“Grantaire,” Combeferre said softly as he finally reached them, putting a hand on Grantaire’s cheek stroking it softly as he looked down at him with tenderness. “We got you pizza and ice cream.”

“And we built a nest, just for us,” Enjolras continued from behind him, burring his nose in Grantaire’s dark curls. 

“But I really don’t like them,” Grantaire said pouting, looking up with his big blue eyes to Combeferre, trying to convince him to spare him the pain of what both of the men around him had worked so hard to get together.

“We know sweetheart,” Grantaire pouted even more but he pretty much let himself be manhandled by Enjolras just for the fact that he had used that pet name on him, he was easy that way. “But that’s why we got you the pizza, extra black olives and jalapeños, plus the ice cream, and…” They had finally made it to the nest of comforters made in front of their television, moving them so Grantaire was technically in the middle though in the end they would all end up in a weird pile. 

Combeferre dropped himself on Grantaire’s other side, bringing the first of the pizza boxes with him and turning the television on as he passed it to the other two men. “What are we watching?” Grantaire said as he moved to take a slice of pizza, before burrowing himself in the nest, pulling both of his boyfriends as close as he could while still being able to eat his pizza.

“Enjolras chose this time,” Grantaire tried not to groan as he dropped his head on the closest shoulder to him, “so it’s going to be gory…”

“I hate you,” was the last thing he mumbled as the title to the movie appeared on screen. The three of them knew it was not truth, but hey, if that got him cuddles, pizza and ice cream… he would wait at least another year before actually telling them he didn't mind the horror movies, well, at least he didn't mind them THAT much.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry once again, hope you like it and yeah... so sorry!
> 
> You can all find me at [geektaire.tumblr.com](http://geektaire.tumblt.com)


End file.
